


我当代理审神者的那些事

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 刀剑乱舞+FGO。是Master跑去当审神者的故事。其实两个都是审神者本人（。
Relationships: Ookanehira/Uguisumaru (Touken Ranbu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	我当代理审神者的那些事

【一】  
“咚咚咚。”我礼貌地敲敲门，等待着。不一会儿门从里边打开了，一个红头发的高个儿男人探出个毛茸茸的脑袋来，锐利的眼神把我全身上下扫了个遍。  
看什么看，你还有千里眼不成？我腹诽。  
“你哪位？”男人警惕地问。  
“迦勒底御主，燃烧的冬木圣杯战争获胜者，邪龙百年战争的终结者，破除伦敦魔物的……”  
——砰。  
男人丢个我一个关怀傻子的眼神，果断关上了门。  
卧槽这个傻包平！好歹听我把话说完啊！敢把本丸的一家之主就这么拒之门外看我回去不让太爷爷治治你！  
啊不对，现在可不能说这些。  
我赶紧换回原来的人设，顷刻间把自家本丸的状况忘得一干二净。  
我清了清嗓子，又敲了敲门。  
开门的还是那个长得像篮球运动员的人。  
“怎么又是你？”说罢他正欲关门，我连忙凭借本人矫健的身手和娇小的身体强行卡进去半个身子，抬起手抖出一张小纸条来。  
“我是你们本丸的代理马斯塔……啊不是，代理啊路基！”我总算挤进了门内，拍拍身上的灰。  
那男人还是一脸狐疑地看着我。  
……我说错什么了吗？仔细思考了两秒钟后，我找到了问题的根源。  
“不好意思说错了，是代理审神者。”

【二】  
“各位好，我是咕哒子。你们本丸的马斯……审神者最近有事要忙，于是委托我暂时打理这里，帮她做做日课，安排出阵。”我对着本丸一众老老少少花花绿绿的刀剑，大大方方地介绍自己，毫不畏惧。  
……等一下，隐约觉得用老老少少好像不太恰当。唉算了，管他呢。  
“她都走了一个星期了才派你过来，居然把我们置之不顾这么久。”第一个说话的还是那个红头发的篮球运动员，“简直有病啊。”  
你才有病啊！我差点拍案而起，随即凭借着前不久磨死杀生院的强大耐力把互怼的话压了回去。  
“不许对代理啊路基出言不逊！”好样的这位同志！我在心里给那位煤灰色头发紫藤色眸子的神父点了个赞。看起来倒是比迦勒底那个心机小神父值得信赖一点，毕竟那位只想要我的圣杯。当然我也给了他五个圣杯就是了。没办法，谁要我喜欢他呢。  
哦，扯远了。不好意思。  
“嘛。不要在意，反正大包平又在犯傻了。”莺色头发的男人坐在廊下平静地品茶，我稍微有点后悔没把李大师之前送的铁观音带一份过来，说不定能在他那儿加点好感。  
“好了各位，既然我人都在这儿了，那赶紧开始今天的日课任务吧，免得又在那个什么三条大桥沟一下午。”我拍拍手，发现所有人的目光又瞬间聚集回我身上，贼拉惊悚。  
“这可真是吓到我了……是谁告诉您这些的？”一个白发男人突然从树上跳下来，直接在正中央来了个白鹤亮翅。  
“……当然是你们和蔼可亲勤劳善良勇敢大度的啊路基啊。”我眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜地说。

【三】  
在出阵之前，我花了三分钟时间把这座本丸里所有的刀剑付丧神和他们的名字对上号。  
结果我记得最清楚的只有那个大包平。因为他太显眼了，一天到晚“天下五剑天下五剑”，刚见面的时候还说我有病。这人怕不是个傻子吧。  
然后总是待在他旁边的那把刀叫莺丸。没有石锤，也不算八卦，只是我直觉，他们可能是一对儿。  
和莺丸一起喝茶的是连不玩游戏都知道的万年不变看板郎三日月宗近，偶尔会有家养的小狐丸和髭切出现在他的旁边。  
髭切他弟弟有很多名字，什么肘丸、腿丸、柿子丸、韭菜丸之类的，每天都在增加。我也不知道他到底叫什么，总之方便起见就随便选一个叫吧。  
然后……不好意思短刀我真的记不住，人太多了，而且都叫藤四郎，不过一期尼我还是知道的。  
嗯，那个之前收获我好评的付丧神叫压切长谷部。我一直在思考一个问题，但没好问出口。长谷部到底犯了什么错，要压切了他？  
以及做饭很好吃的那位眼罩伊达男，简直是本丸的红A，家政EX，本咕哒实名表示非常喜欢。还有那位和他同刀派的小豆长光，甜点师啊！绝赞好评！我不吃胖个几斤回迦勒底简直对不起卫宫！  
除了眼罩伊达男之外，这个本丸还有惊吓伊达男、不想混熟伊达男和华丽伊达男。唉，伊达男真的很有趣……所以伊达政宗到底什么时候能在FGO实装。  
另外不瞒你们说，刀派我就记得一个长船，因为他们要么太会做饭，要么长得太帅，要么既会做饭长得还帅。没错，我就是这样一个肤浅的人——要么看脸，要么看饭。  
诸君，这话我要单独拿一行出来说——我喜欢长船。

【四】  
宣读出阵名单之后，我依次收走了全副武装的刀剑付丧神们手里的刀。  
只有大包平不一样，我是从他手里把刀抢过来的。鬼知道为什么他不愿意给我。还好我跑得快。  
“谢谢，谢谢各位，谢谢。”我提着六把长短不一的刀走到传送处，回头看见他们一脸欲言又止的表情。  
“没事的没事的，我们那边御主可都是亲自上战场了，审神者也差不多的。”我摆摆手，拒绝了他们陪同前往的要求，毫不犹豫地打开了传送开关。

【五】  
我咕哒子今天就是要手提六把刀讨伐你们时间溯行军！  
我咕哒子可是修复了特异点拯救了人理的御主！  
蛐蛐时间溯行军算什么，就算检非违使来了我都不虚的！  
……哎哟我操大包平等级太高下次不带他了。

【六】  
好不容易有了点闲暇时间，我赶紧和迦勒底短暂地通讯了一下。  
“马上泳装活动了，囤好石头，等一个狂信长。啊，信长——！！必须拥有！我永远喜欢织田信长！！”我大声嚎啕的时候正逢煤灰色头发的付丧神端着茶点走进来，我看到他的动作僵了一下，面色瞬间阴沉了一秒，浑身冒着实体化的黑雾。  
卧槽……这这这这他妈难道是传说中的那什么……暗堕？！！  
吓得我手机都掉了。  
那天晚饭过后我偷偷溜到厨房，看到长谷部一边刷碗一边跟眼罩伊达男聊天：“我觉得这位代理审神者……”他欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”眼罩伊达男看起来倒是很平静。  
“她……她说她永远喜欢织田信长。”我眼睁睁地看见长谷部捏碎了手里的杯子。  
然后我听到眼罩伊达男重重地叹气声。

【七】  
忘了说，还有一个问题。  
那天和迦勒底通讯的时候我顺便问了下这次罗生门活动的状况。比如600w的茨木打得怎么样，有没有搬空商店之类的。  
刚把手机一关，立刻有人戳了戳我的肩膀。我一回头看到髭切笑得那叫一个满面春风，又甜又软。  
……就是莫名有点渗人。  
“有什么事吗？”还好我是修复了特异点拯救了人理的御主，鬼才怕他。  
“我听代理家主刚才好像提到了一个名字。”髭切摸摸下巴，笑眯眯地说，“茨木童子。”  
“哦，茨木啊。没事没事。”我大义凛然地挥挥手，“已经被我打爆了。黑明梅强无敌！这次不用你帮忙了哈，谢谢大佬关心！”原来是因为这事儿啊，亏得还吓我一跳呢。虽然我迦勒底没有源赖光，但有些东西我还是知道的。  
髭切眯起眼睛端详了我一会儿，表情有点微妙。  
“我记得今天是不是该你种地啊？”我突然说。  
髭切抬脚就走。  
“等一下等一下——！”我连忙拉住他，“有个事儿想问问你。”  
“代理家主有何吩咐？”髭切声音温软。  
“你们本丸里，有没有童子切？”虽然我没有召唤到源赖光，但说不定能在这儿先捞一把圣遗物呢。  
髭切正欲开口，却见一阵火红色旋风径直朝这边卷过来。  
“童子切——”大包平吼得整个房间震天响，落下不少灰，“童子切——在不在！”  
“你给我出去！！”  
把大包平赶走后，髭切微笑着告诉我，童子切还没有实装。  
哦，那……那下次鬼岛复刻的时候，我能把你带过去当圣遗物吗？  
我看着髭切的笑脸，觉得还是不要把这个问题问出来比较好。  
毕竟虽然不是鬼，但我也还是想保住我的手臂啊！

【八】  
上个事情一出，我终于想起来髭切他弟弟叫什么名字了。  
瞧我这记性。  
“薄绿。”我向他招招手，他跑过来，表情很是惊讶。  
“代理家主是怎么知道我这个名字的？”薄绿看上去很惊喜。  
“……因为我吃过你啊。”我秒答。  
“？？？？？”他一脸惊恐，白人问号.jpg  
“啊不是，你原来的家主源义经大人，在情人节送过我巧克力，那个巧克力是照你的样子做出来的。”我解释道。  
“这……这样啊。”薄绿似乎松了口气。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
“那……巧克力好吃吗？”薄绿突然问。  
在得到了我肯定的回答后，他似乎很开心地跑走了。  
当天晚上，我听到本丸内部八卦的第一条消息是，薄绿向眼罩伊达男请教，如何做一个自己等身大小的巧克力像送给髭切。  
……我有点后悔和薄绿说巧克力的话题了。

【九】  
要是这个本丸的审神者早点让我来这里当代理就好了。  
尤其是我看到加州清光和大和守安定，还有和泉守兼定和堀川国广的时候。  
这可都是圣遗物啊！活的！！  
我一捶大腿，痛心疾首地号啕。  
要是冲田总司和土方岁三下次复刻我绝对把这几振刀打包带回迦勒底当圣遗物供起来。我心想。然后等国服实装了坂本龙马……哦不用，龙马是点送，真好。  
此时本丸的另一边。  
加州清光涂歪了指甲油，大和守安定踩到了钉耙。  
“……怎么感觉背后一阵发寒。”  
“兼先生，你是不是感冒了？”

【十】  
我一直觉得本丸有个人可能跑错了片场。  
“那个，这位……王子？”我试探性地拦住了面前金发紫瞳的男人，他敛了披风，冲我微笑致意。  
“代理主人有什么事？”这声线可以的。  
“你……真的不是隔壁梦百派过来做兼职的吗？”我觉得我问得特别诚恳。  
后来据说长船家的其他几位劝了很久才没让小龙景光离丸出走继续流浪。

【十一】  
我，咕哒子，修复特异点并拯救人理之人，在本丸的代理工作于今天结束了。  
为了纪念我在这座本丸度过的鸡飞狗跳惊险刺激令人难忘的时光，我决定带点纪念品回去。  
“大包平，刀借我下呗？”

【十二】  
我总算明白莺丸的心思了。  
我要有大包平这么个对象兄弟，我也天天观察他念叨他啊。

【十三】  
我是这个本丸的审神者，同时也是迦勒底的御主。  
只不过我在这两种身份之间互相切换的时候，可以选择忘记自己的另一个身份。  
所以那天我突然冒出个大胆的想法：用迦勒底御主的身份，代理自己的本丸一阵子。  
反正扮相完全不同，他们肯定认不出来。  
总觉得会有趣事发生呢。

【十四】  
我作为如假包换假一罚十的正牌审神者回到本丸的时候，感觉到了异常凝重的气氛。  
长谷部沉着脸走过来，诚恳地表示以后可不可以不要再请别人代理这个本丸。  
髭切找到我，问我有没有之前那位代理家主的联系方式，他觉得很久没有砍鬼了，想活动一下筋骨。  
和髭切一起来的还有膝丸，也提出了同样的要求，但原因是他想看一下巧克力。  
粟田口家的短刀们围上来，争着要摸摸头要抱抱。  
小龙景光卷着披风提出能不能让他做兼职，比如去梦百当个王子什么的。  
……你是从哪里知道这些奇奇怪怪的东西的？？  
我捂着脑袋环顾一圈，总觉得少了点什么。  
于是我走到莺丸身边坐下，问道：“太爷爷，大包平呢？”  
莺丸抿了口茶笑而不语，指了指古备前房间。  
我拉开房门，看到大包平躲在角落里，死死地抱着他的本体太刀，涨红了脸瞪着我。  
超凶.jpg  
……我默默地关上了门。

【十五】  
我觉得我以后还是不要作死搞这种精分的事情了。  
安心肝刀不好吗.jpg

——END——


End file.
